A Boys Life In Battlefield
by fadiyahnur9
Summary: Kisah hidupku ini adalah sebuah kegagalan,aku harap kalian tidak menjadi sepertiku


**A Boys Life In Battlefield**

Kisah dihidupku adalah sebuah kegagalan dan aku berharap kalian tidak berakhir seperti diriku.

Author pemula,cerita kresss,dan kekerangan yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu-persatu (karena saking banyaknya).Disini aku ngambil latar Naruto yang masih anak-anak alias yang series.

Happy Readign

Canon-Team 7-Oneshoot

_**Pertemuan Pertama**_

Hari itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan murid baruku yaitu Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sakura. Mereka sangat berisik dan tidak pernah akur itulah yang membuatku kesesusahan untuk mengajarkan mereka kerja sama tim. Dan inilah pertemuan pertama kami.

"**Whaaaa kau ini lama sekali apakah kau tau ini jam berapa ? Kau telat 4 jam,aku sudah menunggu lama sekali. Dasar tukang telat !" **ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal

"**Hehe gomen tadi dijalan aku bertemu wanita tua dan membatunya membawakan tasnya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"** ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa ringan

"**Kalian ini banyak bicara sekali ? Apa yang hari ini akan kita lakukan ? Shurikenjutsu kah? Atau melempar kunai ke sasaran?"** ucap Sasuke sambil membelakangi mereka berdua

"**Ettoo… Sasuke-kun bagaimana jika setelah ini kita makan bersama"**ucap Sakura malu-malu

**Baik akan aku mulai kalian duduklah ,namaku Hatake Kakashi hobiku membaca buku dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi sensei kalian. Silahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari kau " **menunjuk Naruto

" **Yoshaaa, namaku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo, hobiku adalah memakan ramen,dan yang aku sukai adalah -citaku adalah menjadi hokage yang melampaui hokage sebelumnya**"ucap Naruto dengan semangat

" **Sekarang giliran kau perkenalkan dirimu**"Kakashi menunjuk Sakura

" **Namaku Haruno Sakura,yang aku suka itu Sasu,Sasu,Sasu**"ucap Sakura dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah.

Hah aku rasa seorang gadis seperti dia lebih cocok untuk urusan cinta daripada menjadi seorang ninja

"**Ya aku rasa itu cukup sekarang giliran kau yang terakhir**"Kakashi memotong kata-kata sakura.

" **Namaku Uchiha Sasuke banyak yang aku tidak suka dan sedikit yang aku suka tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Aku tidak memiliki cita-cita tapi aku memiliki sebuah ambisi yaitu membunuh seseorang**"ucap Sasuke dingin

Hah mereka semua aneh

" **Kakashi-sensei,Kakashi sensei agar kita bisa lebih dekat bisakah kau ceritakan tentang hidupmu emmm maksudnya masa lalumu,bisakah ? **"Ucap Naruto

" Eh masa laluku ? sepertinya kau ingin sekali tau tentang diriku "

" **Baka ! Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu ikut campur urusan seseorang Naruto" **Sakura memukul kepala Naruto

"**Ittai-ttebayo, Sakura-chan itu sakit sekali lagipula aku menanyakan hal itu juga karena aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei"**ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya

Lagi-lagi mereka sangat berisik

"**Sakura,Naruto cukup. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya kekalian. Dengarkan baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi ini adalah cerita yang buruk sebenarnya aku juga malas untuk menceritakannya tapi aku ingin kalian tahu. Aku akan mulai dari ayahku**"

_**Hatake Sakumo**_

Ayahku Hatake Sakumo adalah seorang ninja yang hebat namanya terkenal setara dengan Sannin.. Aku sangat bangga dengannya dan berharap jika aku besar nanti aku akan menjadi sepertinya. Soal Ibu ya Ibuku sudah lama mati sejak aku dilahirkan aku bahkan tidak tau seperti apa itu ibuku, yang aku tau hanyalah ayahku dialah yang mengurusku. Tapi karena kejadian itulah aku merubah diriku menjadi kaku dan selalu taat dengan yang namanya peraturan. Ia mati, ya dia mati dengan cara bodoh yaitu dengan bunuh diri. Pasti ada alasan dia melakukan ,dicaci,dan dimaki oleh penduduk didesa itulah alasannya. Penduduk desa melakukan itu karena ia lebih mementingkan temannya ketimbang misi yang menyebabkan Konoha mendapat kerugian besar. Sejak saat itulah aku yang dulu sangat mengagumi dirinya kini sangat membencinya. Aku tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun tentang ini. Semuanya kupendam sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa laluku yang sangat buruk.

_**Minato Namikaze**_

Yondaimen Hokage,dia adalah guruku. Guru yang hebat dalam segala bidang. Dialah orang yang menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan Kyuubi 18 tahun yang lalu. Memiliki rambut kuning dan mata yang biru,menggunakan seragam jounin. Sekilas mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi aku rasa sifatnya sangat berbeda Minato-sensei adalah pribadi yang bijak & tidak banyak bicara,sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang sifanya sebutkan saja sendiri. Ia memiliki jutsu yang sangat hebat dan jutsu andalannya adalah Hiraishin no Jutsu. Karena rambut kuning dan kecepatannya itu ia dikenal dengan nama "**Konoha no Kiroi Senko". **Aku juga pernah mendapat hadiah kunai khusus miliknya karena aku menjadi Jounin diusiaku yang ke-13. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai pahlawan Karena dialah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 dapat diredam. Tetapi dia telah mati. Minato-sensei dan istrinya mati untuk melindungi Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi. Dialah yang mengajarkanku bahwa kerja sama tim itu sangat penting dan aku berusaha untuk mengajarkan kepada muridku tentang kerja sama tim.

_**Rin Nohara**_

Ia adalah teman setim-ku. Dia juga seorang ninja medis yang hebat. Rambutnya cokelat sebahu dengan tato ungu dipipinya. Rin adalah gadis yang baik dan manis. Dia menyukaiku aku sudah tau sejak lama tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan cinta. Teman setimku juga menyukainya ya bisa dibilang ini cinta segitiga. Tapi pada saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya perempuan yang ada dipikiranku adalah berlatih dan menaati peraturan. Saat merayakan kenaikan Jounin-ku iya memberikan kotak pengobatan special yang ia rancang sendiri. Ia pernah diculik oleh ninja Iwagakure saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 tapi itu ia diculik oleh ninja Kirigakure untuk dijadikan Jinchuriki Sanbi. Ia mengetahui hal itu aku berhasil menyelamatkannya tapi ternyata itu adalah siasat musuh. Ia memintaku untuk membunuhnya,katanya jika sampai di Konoha segelnya akan rusak dan akan menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya mana mungkin aku membunuh temanku sendiri. Aku pun mengeluarkan jurus andalanku "Chidori" yang hendak kugunakan untuk mengalahkan musuh. Tapi Rin melesat maju kehadapanku dan Chidori yang tadinya kugunakan untuk mengalahkan musuh malah menembus jantungnya dan dia mati.

_**Obito Uchiha**_

Bodoh ? Telat ? Cengeng? ya itulah Obito nama yang sedari tadi hanya kusebut dengan teman setimku karena aku rasa dia adalah tokoh special dalam hidupku. Ia memakai google,semacam pelindung mata. Dia cengeng selalu menangis tapi ia selalu mengelak jika dikatakan kalau ia cengeng ia bilang matanya kemasukan ?bisakah kalian fikir jika seseorang menggunakan pelindung mata ,debu bisa masuk kemata kita ? ya begitulah dia . Jangan ditanya ia bisa telat sampai 5 jam dengan alasan membantu orang tua membawakan belanjaan atau tasnya,sifat buruknya yang aku tiru. Ia selalu iri denganku. Dia menganggapku sebagai seorang Rival. Hokage adalah impiannya. Dan selalu bermimpi agar sharingannya bangkit. Saat merayakan kenaikan Jounin-ku semua teman-temanku memberikan hadiah kepadaku hanya dialah yang tidak memberikan hadiah sampai kejadian itu(akan dijelaskan diendingnya). Saat ingin menyelamatkan Rin dari nin-Iwa aku sempat berselisih paham dengannya ia ngotot ingin menyelamatkan Rin karena ia menyukai Rin. Tapi aku tidak aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan misi. Dan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya,kata-kata yang merubah hidupku. **" Aku yakin Shiroi Kiba adalah pahlawan sejati. Orang yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah,tapi orang mengabaikan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah "** . Mendengar itu aku merenungkan ketika Rin menyembukan luka sobek di sekitar tubuhku. Mungkin aku sudah mati jika tidak ada dia. Dan disitulah aku berubah. Aku akan melanggar peraturan dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Ketika aku hendak diserang oleh musuh karena rasa ingin menyelamatkan teman disitulah Sharingan Obito bangkit. Kami berdua berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan menyelamatkan Rin. Tapi, Obito tertimpa batu besar ketika hendak menyelamatkanku dan dia mati dengan memberikan hadiah yang sangat berarti dia memberikan mata Sharingannya kepadaku.

"**Aku rasa ceritanya sampai disitu"**ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafas

" **Panjang juga ya"** ucap Sakura

"**Jadi Yondaime dan Istrinya mati ya saat Kyuubi menyerang Konoha "**ucap Naruto murung

"**Bisakah kita memulai latihannya. Aku bosan "**ucap Sasuke sambil bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke hutan tempat mereka latihan

"**Teme ! Bisakah kau sabar sedikit yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanya latihan,latihan,dan latihan bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain."**ucap Naruto marah-marah

"**Yosh ayo kita mulai "**ucap Kakashi bangun dari duduknya berjalan dibelakang Sakura,Naruto,dan Sasuke

Kalian sangat mirip dengan masa laluku. Aku harap kalian tidak seperti diriku yang gagal ini.

**END**

Gimana ? jelas gak sih ceritanya oh iya jangan lupa review yaww biar aku tau kurangnya dimana


End file.
